Different, But Still A Shinobi
by LightMidnight
Summary: A kunoichi knows no fear. Despite her past life, she must learn to control her emotions. That seems impossible for Satsuki. Infused with chakra and magic, she is different from every other shinobi. But that just might save her, and her comrades. SasukexOCxNaruto love triangle war. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, fans of Naruto!**

**This is my first Naruto fanfic. Unfortunately, in my absence of not watching the anime or reading the manga, my memory has gone from 100% knowledgeable to about 40%. Please forgive me if I don't explain chakra or anything relating that very well.**

**I will begin watching the show again to follow the storyline, and be as specific as possible. If you would like to help me with re-learning these things, feel free to leave a review or inbox me.**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto at all. Sadly v.v . I only own my OC's.**

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**(.?. POV )**

If this was how I was going to die, than I couldn't think of anything more pathetic.

I didn't even know I was being pushed off of Willow's Peak Hill. The only thing I could remember, was the split-second impact and excruciating pain I felt before I lost consciousness.

For those of you who don't know about this particular hill, well, to be frank, it's more of a cliff.

Yep, a cliff.

And this cliff, measures to be about 160 feet above the sea.

Yeah? I bet you're wondering how I could die from plunging into this body of water. Well, unfortunately, a body of sharp, ragged _rocks_ were to be met at the bottom, too. Just my freaking luck.

I did nothing to deserve the death that came to me.

In my world, all I ever did was get punished for simple mistakes, or bullied for the way I always kept to myself. People thought I was juvenile for things I had never attempted, and the blame always fell on me. Because of this, I stayed away from the children my age. But for that, I was marked as a loner, and was made fun of as if it were a crime.

I can't even remember my name. All I can remember is my age, and the people's names who killed me.

Oh, and the idiotic reason I was pushed as well.

At just age 15, I was murdered.

Their names were Blythe, Samantha, and Hayden.

The reason? Well, you probably could have guessed.

For the first time in my life, I was sick of being harassed. The retaliation I gave them was strong.

But it was the worst mistake I had ever made.

**( Flashback )**

"_Hey, freak!"_

_I looked across the lunch table I was sitting at by myself. As usual. Walking up were those three idiots I had to put up with almost every day of my difficult life._

_I laid my book down flat and paused to look at them. They looked like wild animals, closing in on their prey. They each gave me rude, but humored looks._

_I raised a brow. "Yes?" I answered in a mocking tone. "How can I help you?"_

_Hayden slammed a hand down on the table, making me jump a bit. That made him grin. _

"_You know, the air we breathe is starting to get polluted because of you. Ever thought of getting rid of your own existence so the rest of us could live a better life?"_

_The girl's laughed behind him. Although, what he said wasn't even nearly as funny as what I was about to say._

"_Get rid of my existence, huh?" I asked, standing out of my chair in a slow manner. Their eyes widened for a fraction of the second, startled that I spoke back to them this time. I felt myself grin._

_I have had enough of this. I would be quiet no more._

"_Sorry, but that's not going to happen. No matter what you all say to me, no matter what you do to me, I'm here to stay. You won't get rid of me that easily. Don't you ever get tired of picking on me? Well, no matter. I could really care less what you say," I grabbed my things and made my way to the cafeteria doors, turning around to look at them one last time._

"_If you so much as come near me anymore, I swear you will regret it. If I hear my name come out of your mouth again, I will castrate you and throw you in a blender with the rest of your remains." I glared at Blythe and Samantha, proving my point, and then I walked out the doors, out of their sights._

_Walking to the place I loved to study the most, I sighed happily. I finally had stood up to those jerks. I was ecstatic, if only for a little while. And to make things better, I'd get to spend two hours at my favorite place!_

_I made it to Willow's Peak Hill, glancing at the scenery. I watched as the ocean water hit the rocks below, the sun's rays spilling off of the glistening surface. It was truly beautiful._

_Before I could fully indulge, I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I dropped my bags and turned around to confirm my worst fears._

_They followed me. They came after me. I felt myself go stiff at the sight of them. They were coming in fast, and Hayden had his palms raised, ready to push me down. He looked rapid, his eyes looking as if they were taking on a red hue._

"_Time for your eternal punishment, bitch!"_

_A push, and then I was falling. The wind whipped my hair back, and I could hear myself scream before I was silenced as body met rock, edge met bones._

_**SNAP**_

_And then, I was gone._

**( End of Flashback )**

Pretty stupid, huh? I didn't even have time to grab onto anything.

I mean, the least I could have done was grabbed onto him and take him with me, right?

Wrong.

Despite how angry I got when they bullied me, I would never fight my way out of it.

Because I'm too soft.

But I'm going to have to learn not to be. Because what approaches me in this next life, is going to be a thousand times more difficult then what I could have imagined.

This, is a story.

The story of a divided kunoichi.

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

Bombs.

And lots of them.

I could hear people shouting orders to one another, and people screaming all around me.

But for some reason, I couldn't open my eyes. I felt terrified. I began to move around a bit, but I found myself in a tight spot. It felt a little strange; I felt smaller, somehow. As if my body had shrunk down to toddler size.

I felt around my body, and audibly gasped.

It was because I _was _a toddler.

"Get all of the civilians to safety! Quickly, he will waste no time to attack!" I heard another person shout, his voice a little deeper than the first.

I couldn't hear anything else besides my own little screams. I was in too much shock to care.

One, how the hell was I little again? And two, what the hell was going on?

The darkness was lifted from around me, and I found out that I was hidden in a small pot. I looked up hesitantly to see a boy, probably 14 or 15 in age. I could only tell from his slightly middle-sized stature. He was wearing a cat mask that covered his face, and he had silver hair that looked like it defied gravity. He had a katana strapped to his back, and he was wearing white and black clothing that looked fit for a ninja. I let out a small gasp.

Wait, that sounds a lot like—

"Hokage-sama, I found another survivor. She seems to be very young." The boy spoke, putting the pot beside him and looking over his shoulder. I followed his gaze to the very person he was speaking to.

I let out another strange noise, and the boy looked at me.

I was looking at Hiruzen Sarutobi.

As in, Sarutobi the _Hokage._

Mindfucked.

"Excellent work, Kakashi." The Hokage replied, his eyes set firmly on—

Oh. Dear. Lord.

I noticed we were on a rooftop, but that wasn't the point.

In front of us, in all of his glory, was the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama.

Screw screaming, I'm speechless.

First of all, I'm in a different body, in a different world. Second, that world seems to be _NARUTO, _a fictional world compared to the one I use to live in. And third, I was witnessing the Kyuubi attack on the Leaf Village.

My body began to shake uncontrollably, and Kakashi seemed to notice. I couldn't believe any of this. AND I was in front of the Copy Cat Ninja while he's still a teenager. And he's ANBU.

Just…wow.

"It looks like none of her family is around to care for her, so I want you to take her to shelter and get yourselves patched up. I can't say that we don't need you anymore, but I think it's a better idea for her to familiarize herself with someone as young as you. Go," he continued, keeping his eyes firmly plastered on the Nine-Tails.

I wanted to protest, but I was picked up into Kakashi's arms as he quickly bowed his head to the Hokage. "Yes, Lord Third."

We quickly dashed away from the scene, and I couldn't tear my eyes away until the village was out of sight.

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

Kakashi had set up a small shelter in a cave that was about thirty minutes away from the village. I could still hear the sounds of fighting, but just barely.

I looked up at the mysterious boy; it surprised me. He wore two masks. One over his ninja mask, the one attached to his shirt. I tilted my head in curiosity as he took the cat mask off, showing the mask underneath. He looked at me with an emotionless expression.

"You want to know why I wear two masks?" He suddenly asked, and my eyes widened a little. He hit the nail on the head. I nodded.

He mimicked me, also tilting his head. "I can leave that to tell you at a later date," he said, kneeling in front of me. "What's your name?"

My name? Oh great, I don't even remember that. It's weird though, I remember how old I am. And it isn't that hard to tell, since I can barely speak. I'll just have to make up a name and age.

Name: Satsuki Ichinomiya.

Age: 2 years old at the moment, but I could be wrong.

Parents: Unknown. I was found in a pot, so I was probably left there.

"Sa…tsuki." I said as best as I could. It came out a little slurred, but probably because I wasn't used to speaking. Kakashi nodded, before asking me another question.

"Do you know how old you are?"

"Two, I think." Cool. At least I didn't sound my age.

His eyes crinkled a bit and I could tell he was smiling. Even if he is ANBU, he's not a robot after all.

"Well, Satsuki," he began, putting a hand on my head and ruffling my hair. "My name is Hatake Kakashi."

I grinned. I already knew who he was, but somehow, I knew this was the beginning of a long friendship. Out of impulse, I wrapped my chubby little arms around his neck, hugging him. He gently did the same.

In that moment, I wasn't so scared anymore. I felt safe with Kakashi around me.

I opened my mouth to reply a quick reply.

"Nice to meet you, Kashi-chan."

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**Well, what do you all think?**

**Pretty cute for a first chapter, eh?**

**I decided to make Kakashi Satsuki's caretaker, considering he seemed appropriate. I admit, I was going to use an OC at first, then use Kakashi at a later date, but since he's old enough during this time, why the heck not.**

**I'm a bit slow at updating since I have two other stories to do, but please Read, Rate, Review, and help me out! I look forward to it.**

**Thanks for reading, till next time!**

**~M**


	2. Half Jinchuuriki?

**Sorry, I'm late.**

**I should have updated a bit sooner, but I've been so busy with school, and I've been ill as well. But I'm here to make a new appearance.**

**Taa-dahh. **

**Anyways, I didn't expect people to follow and favorite my story already! Thanks! You guys are awesome.**

**Enough chit-chat, onward!**

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**(No One's P.O.V)**

Kakashi stared for what seemed like hours at the child known as Satsuki, who was currently sleeping by the fire. Her tiny heart-shaped lips were slightly parted as her breath came steadily out at she breathed, and her hair fluttered around her head with the wind in a halo-like form. She really was a beautiful little girl.

But what startled him the most, where those eyes.

Her eyes were some that he never had seen before.

They were a frosty blue color, followed by all of the colors of the rainbow if the light caught her eye. Exactly the color you might see when light reflects off of ocean water. He wasn't exactly sure how someone could get those kinds of colors, but he decided that it could be a new kekkai-genkai that hasn't been discovered.

And something even more bizarre than that, was that he couldn't feel almost any chakra come from her at all. It could just be because of how young she was, but most children her age already had vast amounts of chakra. Including himself when he was a boy.

Kakashi could feel something strange coming out of her small body. It definitely wasn't chakra, but it was somewhat close to it. It felt peaceful; like a warm blanket was covering him. He tilted his head to the side.

_I'd have to keep her safe, otherwise someone could possibly come along and harm her, _he thought.

His eyebrows rose. Since when did he care about someone he just met? But, her sudden presence in his life and personality had opened a place in his heart he didn't even know he had, especially when his Father died.

He knew that somehow, she would have a place in his life for now on.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud boom shook the walls of the cave, waking Satsuki from her much needed sleep. Her eyes snapped open.

**(Satsuki's P.O.V)**

My eyes snapped open as I was awaken from slumber. I looked over to Kakashi, who was watching me, but now on high alert from the sound coming outside the cave. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes in the process.

"Kashi-chan?" I yawned, placing a hand over my mouth. "What was that noise?"

His eyes were on the opening, staring out into the field accompanying the cave. He rose to his feet, walking towards the exit and placing his ANBU mask back on. "I'm not quite sure, but I'd like for you to stay here, it's too dangerous for you to be running about. I will go see what this disturbance is."

In a flash, he was gone.

_Ugh, _I thought bitterly. _Cocky ninja. No matter, my body is of a toddler, but my mind is of a 17 year old. I bet anything that it was Kyuubi._

I let out a small gasp, and that's when I remembered something important and horrifying.

"Minato and Kushina!" I practically screamed, running out of the cave as fast as my chubby little legs could carry me. And that wasn't all.

"NARUTO!"

I kept running through the forest, heading towards the smell of smoke and what smelled of animal. I had enhanced senses since I had chakra now, which was an excuse of how far I could smell. Let's just hope I'm not an Inuzuka, I rather not be a dog ninja.

I stopped at a clearing, thinking Kakashi would be in front of me. It looks like he went the opposite way. My eyes widened into the size of saucers.

I had found them, but I was too late. Kyuubi had already struck his claw through Minato and Kushina, who were doing everything they could to keep the demon fox away from the newborn who was Naruto.

I fell to my knees, and began to cry softly. I wanted to prevent them from being killed, to prevent Naruto from having such a long burden of carrying the Nine Tails.

But there was nothing I could do.

Or was there?

I had an idea, but it wasn't a very bright one. I ran to their sides, pulling on Minato's sleeve to get his attention. He turned his head weakly, and gave me a confused look.

"Lord Fourth," I addressed, giving a quick bow. Before he could say anything, I cut him off. "I know it seems strange how someone of such young age could be right out in front of danger, but I am going to have to ask you to listen to me, for there is not much time."

Minato nodded, a bewildered look still on his face. I smiled a bit. "I am not from Konoha, or any of the villages for that matter. I may look like a child, but I am far older then it appears. I have the body of a toddler, and the mind of a 17-year-old girl, counting the two years added to my 15. I know mostly everything about the future of ninja history, including Naruto's," I paused, my lips forming a tight line.

"I know you plan on sealing the Nine Tail's within Naruto, and I also know that you have sealed some of its chakra away in yourself. The first task is important, yes, but the second one is not. I am going to have to ask you to seal the chakra you have put in your body into mine. I can't stop your death from happening, but 16 years from now, your boy is going to need all of the chakra he can get from Kurama." I heard a surprised grunt come from said fox, confirming that I had said his real name. Minato had a worried look on his face, and finally responded.

"I cannot do that," He said, his voice final. I gritted my teeth together. "It is too dangerous for a young one like you, even if you are as old as you say. Your body will not be able to handle the Nine Tail's chakra."

I shook my head furiously. We were wasting time. "And sealing it away in Naruto isn't?" I countered boldly. He gave a slight glare. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, and I'm sorry. But this is the only way I can be of help to the people of the Leaf, Kushina, Naruto, and you. I won't allow you to carry this burden alone."

_Kami, I hope this works. Well, here goes. Forgive me, Minato. I meant no harm._

Swiftly, I snatched his kunai left as a marker on the side of the field, and cut three slashes against my palm with its edge. _Here we go._

I'm not exactly sure how to use chakra yet, but I let my mind and body do what it was planning to do. I could see Kurama's chakra inside of Minato, and begin to pull it inside of my own body. He was trying desperately to pull it back, but he was too weak from his injury. Kushina watched in utter amazement at what I was doing.

I put Minato's kunai over my hand in a shoving pose, and said the first jutsu that came to mind.

"Ninja Art: Sealing Switch Jutsu!"

I could feel an insane amount of power being packed into my body, and an uncomfortable sensation rolled over me, almost making me scream. I bit my lip to hold it in, and I fell to the ground as the sealing was finished. I panted, having the sudden urge to fall asleep.

"No," Kushina whispered. I couldn't see them anymore, or anything. I was losing consciousness. "I can't believe it. She actually harbored it all."

"There's no way to reverse the jutsu, either." Minato muttered, sounding extremely angry. Sorry, Minato. "It's too late. Quickly, we have to seal the fox into Naruto. We'll just have to trust that the little girl over there is powerful enough to keep the chakra safe. Kami knows she'll need it."

The demon fox chuckled, the sound eerie. I felt the wind pick up with his voice.

"Foolish brats, all of you." He taunted. "It doesn't matter who carries me or my chakra, you will never gain control of my power."

I opened my mouth slowly, gaining a witty retort. "You're wrong, Kurama." I said, my voice small and weak. "Eventually, you will warm up to Naruto. You'll see. You won't be alone anymore, you won't have to live in darkness."

He snorted. "And what do you know of me, puny girl?"

I snapped one eye open, glaring at his huge form. "I know that we are more alike than you think," I whispered. "We both know what it feels like to be made a fool of. To live in vast amounts of darkness, all alone and forgotten." I took a deep breath, ready to tell them some of my hardships so that they could understand.

"I don't have a clue who I was in my last life, but I know it was full of pain and sadness. No matter what I did, I couldn't get away from it." I looked towards the sleeping baby Naruto. "Naruto will know what pain feels like as well as he grows up. The hardships of being a jinchuuriki, what it's like to have no friends or family, and to live on his own. Of course, I will be there to take care of him because I feel like it's my duty. But all of the emotion he feels will convert to you. You will feel everything he feels. As will I, considering I took some of your chakra."

I couldn't say anything else, I was quickly fading.

Kurama hummed. "You are wise, yet foolish. I will not succumb to child's play."

That's all I heard him say before blacking out.

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**Good, bad? Give me your thoughts!**

**I wasn't really sure where to go with this, but I hope it was enough and that you all enjoyed!**

**Rate, review, fav, all the good stuff!**

**Bye now!**

**~M**


	3. Guardian

**Zoom Zoom, Back again!**

**I don't really have anything to say other than enjoy the chapter. The first few may be a bit short, but they will gradually become longer in time.**

**Go read.**

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**(No One's P.O.V)**

"Is she awake yet?"

The Third Hokage had scheduled a brief visit with the mysterious child, who had suspiciously carried a bit of the Nine Tail's chakra. He admitted that it was strange how she had managed to store it within her, following up to the events of the Fourth Hokage sealing it away into his son.

The three ninja in the room turned their gaze to him and bowed politely. "She is still unconscious," one medical ninja said, waving a hand over the girl's stomach. His hand emitted a soft, green glow, and quickly faded. "It seems when the chakra was sealed, she had fainted from slight exhaustion. It is nothing too serious, so I assume she will be fine."

Sarutobi nodded, walking over to her bedside and staring down at her intently. One thing that he knew of, was that this young one did not have a family; she would not have been left in the pot otherwise. Even worse, the village's destruction two weeks ago had caused many families to flee to safety, leaving most of their belongings behind. Even some family members.

"Kakashi," he called to the young ANBU who was sitting quietly in the corner. Kakashi quickly stood on alert.

"I am going to leave the child in yours and Hachiro's care for now on," he told him. The other ninja on the opposite side of the room, named Hachiro, stiffened slightly at the order. "Think of this as an assignment. Until we can find any clues that she has a home and a family to return to, she will have to be looked after. I will explain in more detail after she wakes up."

Kakashi nodded, and Hachiro followed suit. "Yes, Hokage-sama," they both said in unison.

Kakashi already knew he would be given this type of mission. If he wasn't, he would of turned to asking the Hokage himself. For some inconspicuous reason, he felt like he should be the one taking care of Satsuki. He couldn't say the same about Hachiro.

Hachiro was furious. _Great, _he snarled in his mind. _Now I have to take care of a kid, too? As if I don't already get enough missions! This is such a pain._

He ran his hand through his light brown hair. He was young as well, a bachelor; only two years older than Kakashi. He feared that with a child to look after, he wouldn't be able to court anyone for his clan. That would have to be changed.

"With that said, I shall go. I have many duties to fulfill. Your mission starts now." And with those last words, the Hokage walked out, his pack of ANBU guards in tow.

Only Kakashi and Hachiro were left in the room, and both of them were silent. Not liking the atmosphere of the air, Hachiro sighed loudly.

"This is a pain in the ass," he growled out. "Why do I have to take care of a kid?"

"Lord Third's orders are absolute," Kakashi stated coldly, earning a glare. "If you cannot follow them, you are not fit to be a ninja." He was slightly upset of how he referred to Satsuki as a 'kid'.

"What did you say, punk?" He barked back, ready to lunge at the silver-haired ninja. "I'll have you know that I was ANBU before you, and I became a jonin at 7. I was a better protégé then you!"

"Then I can see why you quit early," Kakashi fired back in a bold tone. "You let your emotions get the best of you. Even more so why you are not fit to be a ninja."

"You bastard!"

Before Hachiro could launch his fist, a small groan rang throughout the room. Both ninja froze at the sound and turned to look at Satsuki, who was awakening for the first time in two weeks. Her eyes snapped open, and she blinked a couple times to gain focus.

"…..Kashi-chan?"

**(Satsuki's P.O.V.)**

The bright light stung my eyes as I opened them. I could hear two voices bickering at each other. One sounded like Kakashi, and one sounded of a stranger.

My body felt extremely heavy, probably because I was sleeping. I could feel the chakra in my body vibrating in my belly, a sign that I had an insane amount for a two-year-old. I opened my mouth to speak, my voice raspy.

"…..Kashi-chan?" I asked, looking at him to the right. He was in a defensive posture, like he was about to fight someone. I looked to the left, at the unknown ninja who sought out to hurt Kakashi, his fist raised. He had striking blue eyes, with spiky light-brown hair that fell a little into his eyes. He had a ruggedly handsome face, and full lips.

_Damn, _I boasted. _If I wasn't two and still 15, I'd be all over that. _I then mentally slapped myself. _No, Satsuki! You're too young now, you'll just have to get over it!_

"Who are you?" I asked him, and he slowly let his hand fall from the attacking position. He looked unsure of himself, and spoke slowly.

"I, uhhh…" He began, scratching his head in a nervous manner. I smiled a bit to calm him down, and he smiled back. "I'm Hachiro Sashinomi. I'm one of the ninja who was assigned to take care of you." As if it were a bad thing, he slightly frowned.

I picked myself out from under the covers and leaned to his side, sitting on my knees. I drew my hand out and shook his hand, and he gave a look of puzzlement. "Well, Chiro-sama, it's nice to meet you. I'm Satsuki Ichinomiya."

He let a small, playful smirk slip from his mouth, and placed a hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair. "You're pretty smart for your age, you know? I hope you'll make it easy on me, since I don't have much history with kids."

That explained why he wasn't that happy about raising me. I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you'll grow to like me." I felt shock come from him, as he knew he was figured out. I giggled.

"Satsuki-chan," Kakashi broke us out of our conversation. "How long do you think you were asleep for?"

My eyebrows rose, touching the base of my forehead. "Ummm…" I bit my lip in frustration. "Two days?"

He shook his head, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You were asleep for two weeks." My eyes widened. "You don't feel weak? Or in pain?"

I shook my head. I was a little sore, but most of the pain died out, and it feels like a numb, fuzzy feeling now. I couldn't see his face because of his mask, but I felt the confusion roll off of him in waves. "You consumed the Nine Tail's chakra. It is unheard of that anyone actually placed it inside of themselves. And the jutsu to perform this task is an S-rank jutsu. How did you cast it?"

I let my gaze fall back to my tiny hands that were clutching the hospital sheets. What should I tell him? I can't tell him everything that I told Minato; or they would think I was suspicious. They could think I was a rogue ninja from another village, trying to manipulate them. Or worse—trying to cause war. I had to find some way to lie.

"I'm not sure how I did it," I answered as honestly as I could. Half true, half false. Hachiro's eyes narrowed on me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, gaining suspicion.

Kami, help me.

"It's just that…" I paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "My body did it on its own. It was like my mind was taking over, and I swear, I don't know how to even use chakra." I let a tear slip from my eye. Wow. I deserve a Grammy. I mean, I am crying because I honestly don't know how I knew the jutsu. But the tears just added on to my explanation.

Someone's voice chuckled in my mind. I tensed a bit. They sounded male, a very evil male.

_You better be careful, girl. _He said. _Most ninja can see through lies. And remember, Kakashi also has sharingan. Not to mention that Hachiro is very skilled at manipulation._

_Wait, _I called to it. _Who are you?_

_You will know soon enough, _he chuckled, and I could feel him crawl to the back of my mind, not wanting to finish the conversation. Damn.

The room was eerily quiet, until Kakashi spoke up. And it just about confirmed my worst fear at the moment.

"Why are you lying, Satsuki-chan?"

**VvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

**CLIFFIE.**

**How's that for a third chapter?**

**I know, I'm terrible. I wanted to explain more about Satsuki, but right now I have to explain more about the being she carries inside of her. I guess you could say because of the Nine-Tail's chakra she sealed inside herself, a new demon was created out of the excess, and she will be a jinchuuriki!**

**The being will either be an Element Demon Wolf, considering Kyuubi is a fox, we would want something close to him. Or, an Element Dragon, considering I've totally ran out of ideas. I'd rather not copy someone from another fanfiction and their jinchuuriki. T_T Oh well.**

**I hope you enjoyed, Lets read next time!**

**~M**


End file.
